Move On
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Anime membuat cahayanya menghilang. Namun anime juga membuat cahaya yang baru datang kembali./ Warning inside / Special for Ryuuka Mikan / RnR?


'–_Ya, kamu benar. Aku salah, dan aku selalu salah. Kali ini kita benar-benar putus, Mikuo. Anggap kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Selamat tinggal.'_

Dan Mikuo menganga. Menatap pesan singkat yang tertera di layar _smartphone_nya dengan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"–Mampus aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Move on**_

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**Mekakucity Actors © JIN**

**Story © Asane Yashi**

**GENRE : Humor, Romance**

**RATED : T**

**SUMMARY : Anime membuat cahayanya menghilang. Namun anime juga membuat cahaya yang baru datang kembali.**

**WARNING! : Candaan garing, romance gagal, fic galau (maksudnya tokoh utama di sini kebanyakan galau), ada salah satu anime yang nyempil, (mungkin) Typo, (mungkin juga) Miss typo, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain yang terlalu seram untuk dijelaskan.**

**Enjoy….**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai _teal_ masih berdiam diri di kelas yang sunyi pada waktu istirahat sekolah. Tidak, tidak… dia bukan anak pendiam tanpa teman yang kerjaannya setiap hari hanya menunduk dan meringkuk di pojokan kelas seperti kebanyakan tokoh di anime.

Namanya Hatsune Mikuo, kelas dua SMA. Dia anak periang. Punya banyak teman dan hobi merusuh. Hanya saja saat ini sohib-sohibnya sedang dalam mode tak setia kawan. Khususnya SeeWoo atau yang biasa ia panggil USee, teman sebangkunya. Pemuda kucing itu lebih memilih kantin daripada mendengar curhat dirinya yang sedang sedih ini_._

"–Ayolah, kawan. Rasa laparku sudah kronis. Kalau aku pingsan di sini karena terlalu lemas, kau harus mengerjakan PRku selama seminggu ya!"

Begitulah balasannya ketika meminta SeeWoo menemaninya di kelas. Sangat membuat jengkel. Sangat tega. Sangat tidak nyambung. Apa orang yang pingsan karena lapar bisa langsung sadar kalau PR nya dikerjakan orang lain? Sungguh hanya SeeWoo yang bisa membuatnya punya pertanyaan seperti ini.

Mikuo menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya ke dinding. Merogoh saku, mengambil _smartphone_ hitam dengan strap daun bawang yang menggantung lucu di sudut atasnya. Membuka sebuah aplikasi _chatting_–pesan yang diterima semalam ia baca lagi. Pesan itu dari seorang gadis manis bernama Miku. Primadona sekolah tetangga yang tadinya berstatus sebagai pacar dari Mikuo, kini telah menjadi mantan pacar dari Mikuo. Sangat disayangkan.

Mikuo menatap pesan itu lama. Membaca setiap kalimatnya dan meresapi apa maksudnya.

'_Selamat tinggal.'_

Selamat tinggal…

Kalimat itu sangat mudah untuk diucapkan_–_

–tapi artinya sangat menyakitkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia kehilangan cahayanya.

Mikuo mendecih. Menyimpan kembali _smartphone_nya ke dalam saku. Pesan tersebut belum ia balas sampai sekarang. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tau ingin membalas apa.

Menghela napas. Matanya menatap langit di balik jendela kaca seberang. Oh, bagus. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi tokoh yang galau berlebihan dalam film (gagal) romantis. Dimana ada pemuda yang murung karena masalah cinta–kehilangan semangat. Sesungguhnya dia ingin ke kantin, tetapi lupa bawa uang. Ingin tidur di UKS, penjaganya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ingin ke toilet, sedang tidak ada yang ingin dikeluarkan.

Kalau saja ada orang yang datang untuk menghibur dan mengobati kegalauannya, bolehlah orang itu ia peluk sekali-sekali.

"Yo, _my bestie_ Mikuo! Kau masih di sini rupanya." SeeWoo muncul dari balik pintu kelas yang terbuka. Menghampirinya tanpa berniat menutup pintu geser tersebut.

"…Mau apa kau, kucing penghancur _mood_?!" seru Mikuo, ketus.

Pemuda pirang yang kini telah duduk ganteng di bangkunya pun menyengir–wajah (sok) tanpa dosa. "Ya… karena sepertinya kau masih patah hati, aku akan menghiburmu,"

Bisakah orang itu bukan SeeWoo. Siapapun asal bukan makhluk ini, tolong.

"Aku tidak butuh hiburan darimu."

"Kalau begitu kau butuh saran dariku," jari-jari SeeWoo mengetuk meja. "Aku tau kau baru putus. _For your information_, semalam Miku banyak membuat _tweet_ galau di Twitter–"

Maka orang ini tidak tau kalau dirinya banyak membuat status galau di Path.

"–_Well_, aku ahli dalam masalah asmara. Aku akan membantumu." lanjutnya.

Mendengar pernyataan narsis yang diucapkan kawannya ini, Mikuo mengernyit. "Bukannya Kokone sedang marah padamu?"

Dan detik itu juga dada SeeWoo tertusuk tombak imajiner. Jleb.

"U-Ugh, setidaknya hubungan kami belum berakhir, Mikuo. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku agak lengah." pemuda berambut ikal ini meluncurkan alibi nya. Ya, tentu saja dia harus menjaga rahasia tentang Kokone yang marah dengannya hanya karena masalah kecil.

Dua hari yang lalu adalah tanggal jadi mereka, dan SeeWoo memberikan boneka kucing sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Sialnya dia lupa kalau Kokone hanya menyukai boneka beruang.

'_Boneka ini suram, SeeWoo-kun!'_

'_Suram? Bukankah seharusnya lucu?'_

'_Kalau untuk hewan aslinya mungkin iya. Tapi kalau boneka, beruang lah yang paling lucu! Kau ini tidak punya selera ya?! Biar kuberi tau, pertama, telinganya yang agak bulat memberi kesan–'_

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah, Kokone yang menjabarkan keistimewaan boneka beruang dibanding boneka lainnya selama berjam-jam. Sungguh ironis nasip SeeWoo.

"Jadi, apa penyebabnya?" SeeWoo duduk menyamping–menghadap Mikuo. Menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, sementara sikunya bertopang pada sandaran kursi. Yang ditanyapun menghela napas lagi.

"Masalahnya sepele, tapi menjengkelkan," kaki Mikuo mengetuk lantai. "Miku tidak suka aku terlalu banyak menonton Anime. Padahal seharusnya dia tau, aku tanpa Anime adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin."

SeeWoo memegang dagunya. Pose sok berpikir. "Hum… kalau begitu jangan terlalu sering menontonnya."

Pemuda bersurai _teal_ memutar bola matanya malas. "Bahkan aku sudah mengurangi porsinya dan dia tetap tidak suka."

SeeWoo berkedip-kedip menatap Mikuo. Berusaha mencari usul lain. Masalahnya, laki-laki dan hobi adalah dua kata yang sulit dipisahkan. Namun ini soal cinta. Sang perempuan harus mengerti sang laki-laki, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Oke, begini saja," Mikuo agak terkejut mendengar SeeWoo yang berseru agak keras. "Kau harus _move on_, kawan."

"…_Move on_?" ulang Mikuo. Memang dirinya adalah tipe orang yang susah untuk _move on_. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja hubungannya berakhir dengan Miku. Dan berkat gagal _move on_nya lah, dia memohon pada Miku agar memaafkan dan menerimanya kembali. Maka kali ini, roda hubungannya yang berputar harus berhenti. Pemuda di hadapannya pun tersenyum lagi.

"Iya, kau mau tau caranya?"

Telinga dan ekor imajiner muncul dan bergoyang manis dari tubuh Mikuo. "Mau!"

SeeWoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan senyum mencurigakan. "Traktir aku selama seminggu!"

Kemudian telinga dan ekor itupun hilang. Berganti menjadi tanduk merah dan latar api. "Kau cari ribut denganku ya?!" Mikuo berdiri melotot.

"A-Ampuni hamba, tuan Mikuo!" SeeWoo bergidik ngeri dengan kedua tangan terangkat menyerah. Yang habis kena _troll_ pun mendecih seraya duduk kembali.

SeeWoo berdehem. "Ada tiga cara!" Empat buah jari tersodor tepat 5 sentimeter di depan hidung mancung Mikuo dengan songongnya, lalu SeeWoo tarik kembali secepatnya begitu menangkap pandangan tak suka temannya tersebut. "Yang pertama," jari telunjuk teracung. "Kalau mau _move on_, kau harus membulatkan tekad."

"Ha? Tekadku sudah bulat, bodoh!" sarkas Mikuo.

SeeWoo memutar bola mata. "Plis, ucapanmu itu hanya sekedar tong kosong, Mikuo. Yang namanya tekad itu harus dari hati yang paling dalam!" titahnya. Mikuo mangap. Dia baru saja menemukan fakta bahwa teman sebangkunya kini berubah menjadi orang sok bijak. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi dia yakin SeeWoo sedang ingin menyaingi Gumiya, sang ketua kelas yang (serius) bijak.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Mikuo menggaruk kepalanya–bingung.

"Ucapkan–'Hatsune Mikuo benar-benar bertekad untuk _move on_' dengan keras."

"…Hah?"

"Cepat lakukan! Kau mau melupakan Miku atau tidak?!" SeeWoo menyudutkan Mikuo.

"Baik, baik… Hatsune Mikuo benar-benar bertekad untuk _move on_." Ucap Mikuo datar_–_ah, tidak. Lebih mirip dengan gumaman.

"Kurang keras!"

"Ha-Hatsune Mikuo benar-benar bertekad untuk _move on_!"

"Kubilang, kurang keras!" SeeWoo menggebrak meja_–_tak sabaran.

Tangan Mikuo mengepal keras. Ini gila. Dia tekankan, temannya ini sudah benar-benar gila. Lihat saja, kalau kegiatan 'bertekad' ini tidak menghasilkan manfaat apapun, sungguh SeeWoo akan berakhir tergantung terbalik di pohon tinggi belakang sekolah.

Mikuo menarik nafas.

"HATSUNE MIKUO BENAR-BENAR BERTEKAD UNTUK MOVE_–"_

Ucapannya tergantung di udara begitu menangkap sosok dua perempuan kembar yang membeku dan menatapnya ngeri. Peluh Mikuo menetes.

"…A-Aku mau ambil dompet yang tertinggal," salah satunya yang berambut panjang diikat ke samping segera membongkar tas nya dan mengambil sebuah dompet nila. "Maaf mengganggu!" ucapnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, menarik saudaranya yang masih menatap Mikuo dengan aneh.

Hening.

"Pfffttt,AHAHAHA–" Perut SeeWoo terkocok keras_–_ngakak. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau teman hijau nya ini sangatlah seru. Seru untuk dikerjai maksudnya.

Mikuo yang tadinya masih membatu kini melirik, melihat SeeWoo yang sama sekali tak bisa menahan tawanya sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja. Dahi Mikuo berdenyut.

"USEE! KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI DENGANKU!"

Kemudian SeeWoo meronta keras begitu lehernya dicekik dengan kekuatan super.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka– dua pemuda tampan kelas 2 SMA. Yang satu bersurai hijau tosca dan yang satu lagi bersurai pirang. Sedang berduaan di kelas yang sepi dan bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain. Tidak, tidak. Mereka bukan sedang bermesraan. Kalian para fujo, buanglah pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Karena sebenarnya pemuda tosca sedang menatap pemuda pirang dengan sengit.

"Kau jahat padaku, Mikuo."

"Mati sana!"

SeeWoo menghela napas, setelah sebelumnya terbatuk-batuk akibat siksaan Mikuo barusan. Ia berdehem lagi.

"Jadi… kita langsung saja ke cara kedua," jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat bersamaan. "Yaitu, _unfollow_ akun Twitternya."

"Sekarang atau tahun depan?" Mikuo mencoba ngelawak –tapi garing.

"…_LOL_." Tampang YaoMing mendadak muncul di wajah SeeWoo.

Mikuo merogoh sakunya kembali. Mengambil _smartphone_ yang sedari tadi ditelantarkan di kantung. Aplikasi berlogo burung biru sesegera mungkin iya buka–namun begitu bola matanya bergerak membaca sesuatu, pandangannya mendadak cerah –takjub dengan sesuatu. SeeWoo melihatnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini!" Mikuo menyodorkan _smartphone_nya. Tertera kutipan kalimat dari sebuah akun dengan display name 'Fakta Unik' disana. "Katanya, _'Sebuah pelukan dapat mengurangi rasa stress yang kita derita'_! Sungguh, aku baru tau!" ucapnya. Jarinya kini mengusap layar kearah atas.

SeeWoo terpukau. "Hooo, begitu! Kau 'kan sedang stress. Mau kupeluk, Mikuo?"

"Amit-amit! Lihat, ada lagi!" seru Mikuo, "_'Seseorang dengan wajah baby face atau tampak lebih muda dari usia aslinya akan hidup lebih lama.'_ Sialan si Lui. Dia akan panjang umur!" tangan Mikuo mengepal keatas. Ia merasa tidak rela kalau Hibiki Lui–teman sekelas yang tingkat nyolotnya sudah dalam level 'minta ditabok' akan mendapatkan masa hidup yang lebih lama. _Absurd_.

"Wah benar juga. Lui _shota_, sedangkan orang dengan wajah garang sepertimu mana bisa disebut _baby face_." Mikuo tertohok mendengar ucapan pemuda keturunan Korea didepannya. Sementara sang pelaku pelecehan terhadap wajah Mikuo tidak sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan agak menyinggung.

"Coba kupinjam!" SeeWoo merngambil _smartphone_ Mikuo seenak jidat. Manik biru langitnya bergerak-gerak kecil ke atas dan ke bawah–mencari fakta yang lebih menarik. "Coba dengar! _'Suka berkata negatif bisa melepas puluhan hormon stress dan neu… neu… neurotransmitter, yang pada gilirannya mengganggu fungsi otak.'_ Fakta ini pas denganmu. Otakmu sudah terganggu, Mikuo!" ucapnya, kesulitan membaca di bagian '_neurotransmitter_'.

Entah apa maksudnya, sedari tadi ia terus menyudutkan Mikuo. Tentu saja yang disebut tidak terima dengan tudingan 'nyeleneh' tentang dirinya. Mikuo menggeram. "Tentu saja aku tidak begitu, dasar manusia kucing sialan!"

"…Tuh 'kan."

"Arrrgh sudahlah! Berikan padaku!" Frustasi, Mikuo merebut _smartphone_nya kembali ke tangannya. "'Menurut penelitian, orang yang menyukai kucing–tunggu! Kenapa kita malah membaca _tweet-tweet_ ini, bodoh!" Mikuo berteriak kearah SeeWoo. Kalau saja ia tidak segera sadar dan langsung mencari username Miku di kolom pencarian, mungkin _smartphone_ hitamnya sudah melayang indah ke kepala pemuda pirang ini karena terbawa emosi. SeeWo sendiri bingung, kenapa temannya banyak mengucapkan kata 'bodoh' hari ini. Oke, salah fokus.

"Yaaa… itu kan salahmu sendi–"

"USee!"

"Ayolah, jangan memotong kalimatku," SeeWoo memutar bola mata. "Ada apa?" Melihat wajah Mikuo penuh tanda tanya, penyuka daun bawang itu ternyata memasang tampang suram.

"A-Akunnya– Tidak ada!" serunya, panik.

"Hah?" SeeWoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin sudah menulis _username_nya dengan benar?"

Mikuo mengangguk berkali-kali. "Sudah! Percayalah, aku hapal betul!"

"Kalau begitu… ada satu kemungkinan."

"…Apa?"

"Kau di _block_, Mikuo. Sabar ya."

"…"

Petir serasa menyambar. Mikuo shock, Mikuo lemas, Mikuo tambah galau. Tak disangka, ternyata Miku lebih niat untuk _move on_ darinya. Masih mending kalau akun Mikuo ia _unfollow_, ini di_block_, kawan. Itu artinya, Miku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat nama 'Mikuo Hatsune' di twitternya.

Sekarang Mikuo merasa menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia.

"USee!"

"Iya?"

"Apa cara selanjutnya?"

SeeWoo menerawang ke langit-langit–berpikir. "Um… Menyibukkan diri dengan hobi,"

Mendadak Mikuo berdiri dari bangkunya, setelah mengambil sebuah laptop hitam dari laci meja. SeeWoo menatap setiap gerak-geriknya, bingung.

"Kau mau kemana—"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, menyibukkan diri dengan hobi," Mikuo melangkah melewati SeeWoo yang masih menatapnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu.

SeeWoo tidak terima ditinggal begitu saja. Bukan, bukan karena ia akan mati jika ditinggal pemuda _teal_ itu, melainkan ia pikir topik ini belum selesai. "O-Oi! Kenapa—"

"Oh iya, terimakasih, USee. Saranmu tadi sangat membantu—" potong Mikuo di ambang pintu. "—untuk melancarkan buang air."

Dan pintu menutup cepat. Menyisakan SeeWoo yang jantungnya serasa tertusuk tombak lagi.

.

.

"Ah—Kukira di sini tak ada orang,"

Mendengar suara manis seperti dentingan lonceng, Mikuo berpaling dari laptop tersayang. Mendapati seorang gadis bersurai biru yang menggenggam sebuah komik di tangan kanannya.

Angin meniup helai-helai rambut mereka. Angin membuat dedaunan bergesekkan dan menimbulkan suara khas. Di sini, di taman belakang sekolah, mereka saling bertatapan. Menimbulkan pertanyaan dan keheranan dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mikuo bertanya.

"Tidak apa…," gadis itu mendekatinya. Menduduki lahan kosong di bangku panjang yang juga sedang ditempati Mikuo. "Hanya saja ini tempat favoritku." lanjutnya.

Merasa bukan urusan penting, Mikuo memutar bola mata. Memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke arah laptop yang sedang memutar sebuah anime supernatural. "Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Kembali ke kelasmu sana!"

Gadis dengan syal berwarna setara dengan mahkota birunya itu berkedip-kedip. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mikuo diam. Pura-pura tidak dengar.

"—sudahlah, aku tau kau mau membolos. Jangan sok mengatur…."

Sial. Itu sangat tepat.

Gadis itu menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri. Membuka komiknya, dan memasang _headphone_ kecil yang menutupi lubang telinganya. Mikuo yang melirik, alisnya berkedut.

Oh ya, memang benar Mikuo ingin membolos di pelajaran Fisika nanti. Daripada hati galau, harus hitung-hitungan pula. Bisa-bisa rontok rambutnya. Walau konsekuensinya dapat dipastikan—Flower-sensei akan menyeretnya ke ruang BK esok hari. Tapi tak apalah, selama hari ini ia bisa sedikit tenang, segala rintangan pasti bisa ia hadapi besok. Mungkin.

Tapi kehadiran gadis ini merusak konsentrasinya pada anime yang sedang diputar.

_SREK_

_SREK_

Halaman komik yang dibalik beberapa kali.

"Pffft—Ahahaha—"

Tawa yang terdengar setiap lima menit sekali.

Tolong. Jika mengurung seorang gadis di gudang olahraga adalah legal, mungkin Mikuo akan melakukannya sekarang juga.

Tidak mau kalah, Mikuo mengeraskan volume suara menjadi 100%. Masa bodo speaker laptopnya rusak karena ia tak membawa dan memakai headset sekarang. Ia sedikit berharap suaranya menembus dan pendengaran gadis ini ikutan rusak sekalian.

Tapi yang terjadi setelah suara karakter di anime tersebut menguar keras, orang di sebelahnya tidak marah atau rusak pendengarannya seperti harapan laknat Mikuo. Gadis itu malah menoleh, dan iris biru lautnya berbinar menatap layar laptop.

"_Mekakucity Actors_?"

"Eh?" Mikuo menengok cepat. "Kau tau?"

Kedua tangan gadis itu menyilang di depan dada dan kepalanya terangkat—menyombongkan diri. "Tentu saja. Itu salah satu anime favoritku di musim kemarin," ucapnya. Merasa ada yang aneh, gadis itu menatap Mikuo heran. "Tapi… bukannya anime ini sudah tamat?"

"Memang benar, tapi entah kenapa aku berniat menonton ulang," jawab Mikuo.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ah iya, namaku Shion Kaiko. Kau boleh memanggilku Kaiko." Senyum manis mengembang cantik. Mikuo terpana.

"Namaku… Hatsune Mikuo."

"Hihi, senang berkenalan denganmu," gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Hei, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang anime ini?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk layar.

Mikuo mem_pause _film yang sedang diputar. Ia mengelus dagu—berpikir. "Hum… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—ceritanya mungkin agak memusingkan, tapi jika kau mengikuti anime ini sampai akhir dan melihat video-video dari seri _Kagerou Project_, lama-kelamaan kau pasti akan memahami maksudnya," Mikuo menarik napas, berniat untuk melanjutkan. "Visualisasi _Mekakucity Actors_ dibuat 'unik' dan berbeda dengan anime pada umumnya. Tapi itu menjadi ciri khas anime ini dan Sutradara yang mengurusnya. Lalu tentang endingnya… entah kenapa banyak yang merasa tidak puas karena alasan tertentu." jelasnya. Sementara itu, gadis di sebelahnya tercengang.

"Whoaaa! Hebat! Sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang anime ini ya. Aku kagum padamu!" serunya.

Mikuo gelagapan. "A-Ahaha, biasa saja kok," ia menggaruk pipinya, malu. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang memujinya tentang hal ini. Maklumi saja, teman _sharing_nya selama ini hanya Rinto dan Lio. "Kukira anak perempuan tidak suka terhadap laki-laki yang menyukai anime—"

"Kata siapa. Aku suka kok."

"Eh?"

Mikuo melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Meyakinkan dirinya tentang tidak adanya kebohongan maupun rasa tak suka. Dapat ia rasakan, jantungnya berdegup cepat saat senyum juga ikut mengembang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Haha, sepertinya Mikuo sudah menemukan—

.

.

.

—cahaya baru yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

'_Ya, kamu benar. Aku salah, dan aku selalu salah. Kali ini kita benar-benar putus, Mikuo. Anggap kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Selamat tinggal.'_

.

.

.

'_Selamat tinggal juga, Miku'_

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

*Sebenarnya fic ini untuk #Mikuo'sDaysFVI dan hadiah ulangtahun Ryuuka Mikan. Cuma telat (banget) /ha

*Jangan percaya sama tips dan fakta di atas. Saya edit demi keperluan cerita soalnya hwhwhw.

*Tentang Mekakucity Actors... itu cuma pendapat saya aja kok.

*Ending cerita ini klise banget ya…

Jadi… pernah gak sih, kalian para Author, udah nentuin gimana alur cerita yang bakal kalian buat. Tapi pas di ketik, hasilnya beda sama apa yang diharapkan. Inilah yang terjadi pada saya dan cerita ini. HAHAHAHA /stop

Mikaaaan! Ini kado dari sayaaaaa~

Maaf telat banget. Saya belom terbiasa sama kurikulum baru, jadi belom bisa atur waktu antara ngerjain tugas sekolah dan ngetik fic, huhu :'D *curcol*

Pada akhirnya pair yang ada di cerita ini adalah Mikuo/Kaiko, slight USee/Kokone (No comment. Saya suka mereka dijadiin pair. Itu aja :'D) dan slight Mikuo/Miku. Maaf kalau ada yang kurang 'sreg'. Abis cuma ini yang terpikirkan. Wakaka

Gimana? Ada typo? Alurnya kecepetan? Feels nya gak kerasa? Semoga fic ini gak abal banget ya X'3

Akhir kata, tolong reviewnya~

**Minggu, 17 Agustus 2014**

**-Asane Yashi-**


End file.
